The instant invention relates generally to the field of audio/video data retrieval systems, and, more specifically to systems that permit the viewing of a wide range of audio/video material by remote controlled access to an archival database.
Many homes have video cassette recorders and many also have access to cable television networks. These aids to home movie viewing have revolutionized the industry into its present form. However, both real time viewing via cable and broadcast networks, as well as viewing of cassette recording have serious drawbacks. First, for both broadcast and cable viewing, home viewers must watch the movies selected by the network, and must view the program material at time of transmission, or, perhaps time-shift viewing using a video cassette recorder. The viewer has the option of renting a cassette from one of the many retail stores established for this purpose, however, the store must be open and must stock the video tape. Further, even though the store may stock the video tape, the tape itself may not be available since it may be rented to another individual. Travelling to the video store may also be expensive and inconvenient, particularly in inclement weather.
Also, in the current VCR rental scenario, the movie industry is losing millions of dollars. Typically, a video store will purchase a few copies of a movie for $30-$100 each, but rent those movies hundreds of times with the movie industry cheated of its right to collect royalties for each viewer.